


The Fillorian Constitution

by Nemainofthewater



Series: The Welters Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Politics, Royalty, Swearing, Welters 2019, Worldbuilding, canon divergence after the series 2 finale, constitution, ridiculous amounts of gold embroidery, the questers establish a constitutional monarchy, where the old gods don't give a damn about their children's deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: In an alternate universe post series 2 where the Old Gods don't really care about their children and magic doesn't get shut off, the gang gets decides if they're going to rule a country? They're going to properly rule it.Featuring coronations, Eliot's dramatic costuming style, a constitutional monarchy in the making, and hope.Note: Chapter one is the story, chapter two is an appendix and the text of the Constitution (which I wrote)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain say Royalty as a prompt and immediately went: let's do a story about the establishment of a constitutional monarchy! It doesn't matter that I definitely don't study political science (I am a biologist) or that my last civics lesson was like eight years ago...

I.THE BEGINNING

 

A knock on her door.

 

“Go away,” Alice says, not pausing her frantic scribble. Already she can feel the memories trickling away, and the harder she tries to grasp them the faster they leave. There’s a hole in her head and her heart and her essence, her being, her knowledge, her memories… They’re all leaving her, leaving until she’ll be left as nothing more than ordinary. Again.

 

Her hands are cramping and her wrists ache, a dull throbbing that remind her of the sphinx cub she vivisected, staring at its little heart as it went _thump thump thum_ before stilling. It was because she wanted to see the interface of bird and lion. It was in the pursuit of knowledge. (It was because she liked hearing its little squeals of terror)

 

And that’s something she can never tell anyone. Because she needs to put the knowledge she gained to good use. To make something beautiful out of the sacrifices made. A grand unified theory of magic.

 

The door crashes open.

 

“What the fuck Alice,” Margo says, “It’s so cold my tits are going to fall off. How the fuck are you naked? In case you haven’t noticed, you’re human again.”

 

Alice bristles. She doesn’t stop writing.

 

“Some of us are busy,” she snaps.

 

Margo scoffs, and a minute later Alice feels warmth spreading through her limbs. She shivers. The ache in her hands…doesn’t stop, not entirely, but it gets better. Her writing becomes more fluid, the pen moving smoothly across the pages.

 

She doesn’t say thank you.  She can feel Margo’s eyes, burning into her, hotter than the warming spell that Margo had cast.

 

“This is nice and all Alice,” Margo says casually, string down at the sheets of paper spread haphazardly out across the floor, “But you can’t stay cooped up here for the rest of your life. Or maybe you can, but it’s going to be a sad, sad, life. And a fucking short one.”

 

“You don’t understand-” Alice says.

 

“No,” says Margo, “I don’t. But do you know what I do know? There’s no point writing all this down unless you’re planning on doing something with it. And honestly, I can’t see anyone understanding this without years, literal years, of education. Not Fogg, not Brakebills. You though… You look like you know your stuff.”

 

She waves a vague hand out, and Alice is irrationally irritated by the way her frantic work has been classified as ‘stuff’.

 

“So what do you say Quinn? Ready to ovary up and actually help your kingdom move out of the Dark Ages?”

 

Alice’s hand slows. She feels like she’s missed something.

 

“What?” she says.

 

“You. Moulding the fragile minds of an entire goddamn kingdom. You could have your own knowledge minions. Learn some more about Wild magics, the sort that they don’t teach at school. The kinds that you might not have some across as a niffin. An entirely new understanding of magic, revamping the whole damn system. And you. Directing it all.”

 

Alice blinks. Her pen falls, forgotten, to the side.

 

“Are you,” she says nervously, “Are you seducing me into reforming the Fillorian education system?”

 

Margo grins, and for a moment Alice remembers the attraction that she’d had toward her in the first months of her time at Brakebills.

 

“More like establishing an education system, because newsflash. Fillory’s idea of public education starts and ends with literal crown criers. But the rest of it? Yeah. Sounds about right. So. Queen Alice the Wise. You ready to live up to your name and come home?”

 

II.THE CORONATION

 

Penny grunts and tugs at his clothes irritably. He can’t deny that he looks pretty good in them, but they’re not him. And more importantly the translucent black shirt, covered in intricate gold embroidery and open to his waist, was itchy as hell. And that’s not even mentioning the annoyingly tight, fawn coloured trousers that Margo had made him wear.

 

The only thing keeping him here is the fact that Eliot and Margo had somehow managed to buy out his contract to the Library. And mentioned that they wanted his help with some reforms, or some shit like that. It was quid pro quo, nothing else. He isn’t getting attached to these losers.

 

Next to him, Kady rolls her eyes, and Penny suppresses a smile. She’s looking damn fine: Eliot had designed her a flowing green gown, covered in more gold embroidery and loose enough that she could move in it, with ornamental leather armour completing her look. A pair of gleaming daggers that Fen had gifted her are hung at her waist. A challenge.

 

Having Kady here… Maybe there are several reasons to stick around.

 

There’s a sound like a thunderclap and the crowd of elaborately dressed nobles behind him quietens as four figures appear on the dais. Eliot is in the middle, because of course he is the drama king, and he and Margo are the only people actually looking comfortable in their finery. Quentin and Alice sure as hell aren’t. Their clothes all have that ubiquitous gold embroidery on them because apparently once Eliot and Margo decide on a theme they stick to it.

 

“Gentlebeings,” Tick says, “In the name of their majesties, High King Eliot the Spectacular, High Queen Margo the Destroyer, Queen Alice the Wise and King Quentin the ah, Moderately Socially Maladjusted, it gives me great pleasure-”

 

It doesn’t take a psychic to see that Tick is definitely not pleased: his jaw is clenched so tightly that Penny’s surprised that he hasn’t sprained something.

 

“-To present to you three new Children of Earth, magicians of great renown, whose bravery and wisdom shall go down in Fillorian history.”

 

Tick steps aside, his part in the ceremony over.

 

“Kady,” Eliot says, and he’s using some kind of amplification spell, because Penny can hear every word that he says as if it’s being whispered in his ear, intimate as a lover. Urgh. It’d be impressive magic if it wasn’t so creepy.

 

“Kneel before me. Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Or well I do, but I’m afraid you’re not my type.”

 

Kady rolls her eyes, but obediently kneels before him, dress spreading out dramatically around her. Because Penny’s a pretty damn fine magician, unlike some people in this room, he catches Eliot’s small hand movements to properly fan it out.

 

“You have risked your life to rid this dimension, and all others, of a capricious and dangerous evil. In honour of your passionate defence of those in need, I name you Queen Kady the Fierce. Long may you reign.”

 

He places a shining crown on her head, and Penny swallows. It suits her.

 

Margo steps forward then: “Penny,” she says, “Kneel. And I totally mean this in a sexual way.”

 

“Bambi,” Eliot says playfully, later. The two of them share a sultry look, before looking away to avoid laughing.

 

Urgh. Penny can’t believe he agreed to rule beside these idiots.

 

“Penny, you have used your skills in magic to rid the world of not one but two evils. You have sacrificed your hands and your freedom in the pursuit of what is right. I name you King Penny the Socially Woke. Long may you reign.”

 

There’s a lump in his throat as he feels the heavy metal settle on his head. Penny has no time for this sort of bullshit, the elegant ceremonies, the pointless pageantry but… There’s something. Something that’s making him tear up. He blames the opium.

 

He steps back to stand next to Kady, and feels for her hand which he clasps tightly, hidden in the plentiful fabric of her dress.

 

“Julia,” Quentin is saying, “You’re. Erm. You’re my best friend. And you’ve been though some bad shit. But, um. You managed to get through it, and every day is a testament to your courage and your iron will. I name you Queen Julia the Courageous. Long may you reign.”

 

Who let Coldwater write his own speech? But…even though it’s not as polished as the others there’s something in there. Something sincere and true and damnit Penny does not need more feelings.

 

It’s Alice’s turn to step forward.

 

“On behalf of myself and the other Children of Earth,” she says nervously, hands twitching nervously, never still, “I wish to reaffirm my own oath to Fillory and its people. I. I haven’t been the best of Monarchs. But I swear to you, the people of Fillory that from this day forth we will create a country that we can all be proud of.”

 

And then another subtle hand-gesture and suddenly the air is full of falling blossoms, white and gold, with the fresh smell of new spring buds.

 

On the dais there is a flurry of motion, precise twists performed with a deliberately flowery bent, and three more thrones appear, settling into existence.

 

“Don’t worry,” Margo says, “We made sure these ones aren’t cursed.”

 

III.THE CONSTITUTION

 

“Did you steal this preamble from the US constitution?” Quentin asks incredulously.

 

Eliot shrugs as elegantly as he’s able to from where he’s slumped, face-down, on his desk.

 

“Why not?” he asks, voice only slightly muffled, “It’s not like the Founding Fathers are going to care. And you should see how long some of the other preambles are. There’s no way we’re putting that into the fucking introduction. Think of the schoolchildren Q, being forced to learn this drivel. Anyway, I thought it sounded pretty impressive.”

 

He sits up and clears his throat: “We, the citizens of the country of Fillory, in order to form a more perfect union between the disparate citizens of our fair country, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquillity, provide adequate and common defence, promote the general welfare and technological development of both ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Sovereign Kingdom of Fillory.”

 

The words ring out into the air, and Eliot lets them resonate for a moment before grinning up at Quentin and saying: “See? Not bad for something I drummed up at 3am last night.”

 

Quentin sighs, running his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking out in every direction.

 

“This is important! If we don’t get this finished then we won’t be able to present it at the Quarterly council meeting next month. And that means that elections won’t be able to start until next harvest, and you know that everyone’s going to be too busy getting their crops in to bother voting or even worse running for office.”

 

Quentin’s voice is getting more and more frantic, but he stills when Eliot touches his wrist before drawing it gently toward him.

 

“Shhh,” Eliot says, combing his own hands through Quentin’s hair until it’s lying flat once again, “Don’t worry so much Q. We’ll get it finished in time. We know the kind of structure we want. And we can hardly fuck up more than some of the countries on Earth. Plus, we have the advantage of extremely smart people, neither of whom are you and me.”

 

“It’s just… Are we giving the Council of Monarchs too much power? We agreed that the Fillorians should be the ones with the most say in their own government, but we also have these positions for life.”

 

“We had to get past the whole only Children of Earth can be monarchs somehow. In any case, have you met many Fillorians? If we don’t specify what we mean by ‘sapient individuals’ they’ll probably end up electing a rock as representative or something. Maybe a stick insect.”

 

Quentin laughs, leaning into Eliot’s ministrations.

 

“And I guess we do have both the General Council and the Assembly of Representatives to counterbalance us and each other?”

 

“Exactly. And once things settle down more we can take a step back. Make more of our power ceremonial.”

 

He sighs, and they spend a moment in silence, just holding each other. Too soon, Eliot stirs himself: “Sorry Q,” he says, “But these articles aren’t going to write themselves. And I have to meet with Fen to make sure that I’m not accidentally excluding some small subgroup of sentient toaster or something.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Quentin says, already missing Eliot’s warm weight against him, “I er. I have to finish revising the amendments section anyway. I need to find a way to make it easier for changes to happen without having to read through like, hundreds of proposals a day.”

 

“The things we have to put up with,” Eliot says, but he’s smiling.

 

“Hey,” Quentin says, “Did you ever think we’d be doing this? Coming up with public policy for a country whose idea of a fair justice system is getting to choose the way your executed?”

 

“Honestly, no. I thought I’d die young leaving a tragically beautiful corpse. But-” Eliot hesitates, “I’m glad that I didn’t. Die I mean. And I’m happy that we’re doing it together. All of us.”

 

Quentin smiles at him, and it’s like the sun has burst out of a cloud and struck Eliot directly in the chest.

 

“I am too,” Quentin says.

 

And with one look back at Quentin, head bent over another document and a smear of ink high on his cheek that Eliot longs to wipe away, he leaves. He has responsibilities, they all do, but maybe once things have calmed down a bit…

 

Well. Life isn’t perfect, but maybe with all of them working to make a better country… maybe just maybe things are going to get better.


	2. Appendix: The text of the Fillorian Constitution

## Preamble

 

We, the citizens of the country of Fillory, in order to form a more perfect union between the disparate citizens of our fair country, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquillity, provide adequate and common defence, promote the general welfare and technological development of both ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Sovereign Kingdom of Fillory.

 

## Title one: The Sovereignty of the Kingdom of Fillory and its General Provisions

 

Article 1: The Kingdom of Fillory (henceforth referred to as Fillory) is a Constitutional Monarchy.

 

Article 2: The Council of Monarchs, presided over by the High King, and the General Council jointly exercise executive power. The Council of Monarchs and any other branches of the Government referred to in this Constitution as well as other authorities elsewhere in law, exercise legislative power. The Most High Judge and other judges under the purview of this office exercise judicial power.

 

Article 3: Sovereignty belongs to the Nation which exercises it directly by way of referendum and indirectly through elected individuals. The Nation chooses its representatives through honest, free, and democratic suffrage irrespective of sex, gender, species, birth, sexual orientation, sexual preferences, magically ability, dimension of origin, blood, divinity, ‘Chosen’ status, birthright box, destiny, or other status.

 

Article 4: There is no official language, although High and Low Fillorian shall be used as a de facto common tongue in official documents. Any resident has the right to request copies of the Constitution or other official documents in any language providing there are, or they can prove there are, upward of 10,000 native speakers of said language.

 

Article 5: All residents are free to practise their own religion, free of persecution, stigmatisation, discriminations, and persecution except when their religious practises contravene acts of law, ie cannibalism.

 

Article 6: Fillory works for the protection of its citizens resident in other countries, timelines, dimensions, time-loops, and planets, within respect for international laws and the laws of their host place of residence.

 

## Title two: Fundamental Freedoms and Rights of Fillorian citizens

 

Article 7: The right to life is the first right of any living, sapient being. The law protects this right.

 

Article 8: All have the right to the security of their person, their kin, and their assets. The public powers shall assure the protection of the population and the national territory within respect for the fundamental rights guaranteed for all.

 

Article 9: No one may be deprived of Fillorian citizenship. However loss of citizenship may be provided for by law, in the event of acceptance of citizenship of another state, treason, or death. A Fillorian citizen may not be barred from leaving or entering Fillory, except by judicial decision. However a person might be barred from leaving Fillory by lawful arrest.

 

Article 10: No person may be deprived of their liberty apart from law, and they must be promptly informed of the reasons for this measure.

 

Article 11: No one may be subject to torture, mental or physical, including torture taking place within a mindscape, pocket universe, or alternate dimension.

 

Article 12: No one may be subjected to punishment unless found guilty of conduct that constituted a criminal offence according to the law at the time when it was committed, or is totally analogous to such conduct. The sanctions may not be more severe than the law permitted at the time of commission. The death penalty may never be stipulated by law. ‘Death’ is defined as cessation of self, and includes the destruction of home forests, the draining of water sources, mind wipes and deliberately induced permanent comas.

 

Article 13: The law shall guarantee for everyone the necessary assistance in case of sickness, invalidity, infirmity by reason of old age, unemployment, magical curses, and similar circumstances. The law shall guarantee for everyone suitable general education and tuition. For children, the law shall guarantee the protection and care which is necessary for their well-being.

 

Article 14: A citizen is defined by an individual born to Fillorian parents, including legal adoption, born on Fillorian soil, or naturalised after a residential period of no fewer than three years and pursuant to passing a written and oral citizenship test.

 

## Title three: The High King and the Council of Monarchs

 

Article 15: The Council of Monarchs shall be presided over by a High King.

 

Article 16: The position of High King shall be rotated every two years between members of the Council of Monarchs. There are no maximum number of terms served as High King.

 

Article 17: The position of High King brings no new executive powers save the ability to serve as tie break should the Council of Monarchs be unable to come to a decisive vote. Unless that situation occurs, the High King does not receive a vote.

 

Article 18: A position on the Council of Monarchs is lifelong. However a Monarch can abdicate should they choose to, if they are deemed unfit to serve by a ¾ majority vote of the Council of Monarchs, or if they show mental instability as diagnosed by at least 3 independent mind healers.

 

Article 19: New members of the Council of Monarchs are inducted following a unanimous vote and ratification by at least 3/4thby both the General Council and the Assembly of Representatives.

 

Article 20: The Council of Monarchs may not be smaller than 3 individuals nor larger than 13.

 

Article 21: The Council of Monarchs has the power to ratify or veto proposals presented to them by the General Council and/or the Assembly of Representatives. It has no power to ratify or veto any of its own proposals.

 

Article 22: Each member of the Council of Monarchs shall have responsibility over at least one aspect of Fillory and shall work accord with their counterparts on the General Council to ensure a fair and prosperous society.

 

## Title four: The General Council

 

Article 23: Members of the General Council shall a term of six years and may only serve up to two consecutive terms or four terms in total.

 

Article 24: Members of the General Council shall be elected by their constituents in free, fair, honest elections open to all Fillorian citizens and residents. 

 

Article 25: The General Council shall be presided over by a High Councillor who shall present the views of the General Council to the other arms of the government and to the general populace.

 

Article 26: The High Councillor shall be elected by general ballot in direct referendum from members of the General Council and shall serve for no more than three years. No High Councillor shall serve for more than two terms.

 

Article 27: No member of the Council of Monarchs, past or present, shall be permitted to serve on the General Council.

 

Article 28: The General Council shall propose and vote on laws. Any law which more than 2/3rds of the Council vote for shall be sent to the Council of Monarchs and the Assembly of Representatives for ratification.

 

Article 29: The General Council shall convene from the last day of Harvest until the first day of planting. It shall be officially opened by the High King.

 

Article 30: The members of the General Council shall be elected from the Assembly of Representatives by indirect vote from the members of the Assembly of Representatives.

 

Article 31: The General Council shall number approximately 10% of the Assembly of Representatives, unless that number shall exceed 15 persons.

 

## Title five: The Assembly of Representatives

 

Article 32: Members of the Assembly of Representatives shall serve for a term of three years. They shall serve for no more than four consecutive terms, although there shall be no limit to the total number of terms served.

 

Article 33: Members of the Assembly of Representatives shall be elected by the constituents. There shall be one representative elected for each constituency.

 

Article 34: By-elections shall be held in the event of a member’s inability to communicate with their constituents, attend Assembly meetings, or vote. Death does not necessarily preclude serving on the Assembly of Representatives. By-elections shall also be held in order to replace members voted into the General Council.

 

Article 35: The Assembly of Representatives shall convene from the last day of Harvest until the first day of planting. It shall be officially opened by the High King.

 

Article 36: The Assembly of Representatives shall discuss matters brought to their attention by their constituents, discuss and vote to ratify or veto laws presented to them by the General Council, and potentially propose laws to be sent to the Council of Monarchs and the General Council.

 

## Title six: Territorial Structure

 

Article 37: Fillory shall be divided into 144 constituencies.

 

Article 38: Should any constituency’s population fall to under 500 individuals, it shall be merged with another constituency.

 

Article 39: Should any constituency’s population exceed 100,000 individuals it shall be divided into at least two constituencies.

 

Article 40: Constituencies shall be audited every decade.

 

## Title seven: Constitutional Revision

 

Article 41: This Constitution may be amended at any time, excepting Article 7. Any amendments must be passed through each of the three branches of government by at least a two thirds majority.

 

Article 42: Any citizen may propose amendments. These shall be presented via their Assembly member no later than the first 30 days of the opening of government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would like to reiterate that I don't study politics!  
> This is a mishmash of my imagination, the Constitutions of the United States, Iceland, Morocco, and Andorra. Bits are also inspired by Switzerland and its rotating Presidents (who take turns to serve two year terms) and the UK (as that's the form of politics I know the best)  
> Thank you for reading and let me know if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be posting an appendix soon with the actual Fillorian Constitution that I am in the process of writing. I am about halfway through but know what I'm going to write: I just have to get it on paper. Feel free to read or not at your leisure :)
> 
> I actually came up with a whole rudimentary governing system for this fic, and did a load of research including reading several actual constitutions (should out to the constitutions of Iceland, Morocco, Andorra, and the US. Big boo to the UK for not having a constitution and instead having a load of different documents and historical precedence, and to India for having a constitution that's 145,000 words long. 
> 
> Annoyingly the constitution is less of a presence in the story than it was originally going to be, hence my posting it as an appendix :( 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
